


dress

by captain_kriegy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: "only bought this dress so you could take it off"-dress, taylor swift
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	dress

“I love this dress,” Maya mumbles, distracted. She plays with the hemline of Carina’s flowy, black dress as she rests her head on her shoulder. She’s currently sitting curled up with Carina on the edge of their booth, the rest of the team out on the dance floor. 

“I knew you would,” Carina teases. Dresses aren’t usually her go-to, but Maya appreciates it when she wears the occasional dress. “You sleepy?” 

“No,” Maya insists, pressing a soft kiss to Carina's exposed collarbone. 

“I want to dance,” Carina replies, playing with her fingers. “If you don’t want to I’ll go dance with Vic.” 

Maya whines and grumbles about how she just wants to cuddle until Carina wiggles her way out of her grasp and finds Vic in the crowd. Maya absolutely hates dancing, but unfortunately, Carina loves it. She’s discovered that Maya will dance with her, home, alone, after about three glasses of wine, but only if Taylor Swift is playing, weirdly enough. And now, she wants Maya to dance all the time. 

Maya’s clearly not drunk enough for that.

After a little while of watching Carina dance with Travis and Vic, a small smile on her face, Maya makes her way to the bar. As she’s ordering a beer for herself and wine for her girlfriend, Carina surprises her by wrapping her arms around Maya from behind. Maya laughs as Carina pushes her hair to the side and presses eager kisses to her neck. “You are so beautiful,” Carina growls into her ear, and Maya feels a shiver of arousal run through her body. Dancing always gets Carina’s adrenaline pumping. 

“Oh?” Maya teases, turning to glance at her for a moment. Maya then leans back into her and places her hands on top of her girlfriend’s, running her fingers over her rings. She then turns in her arms and smirks at her before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. It’s already been a long night of teasing each other, touching each other, and sharing longing gazes. Carina lets Maya lead her towards the bathroom, her other hand grazing across Maya’s ass over her fitted pants, which has had her eyes for most of the night. 

Maya drags Carina into the bathroom and then closes the door behind them, Carina turning them to pin her against the closed door. Carina smirks at her before pressing forward to kiss Maya. It’s a hot, fiery, aggressive kiss—the kind of kiss that channels every bit of passion and anticipation. Their noses bump and Carina bites her bottom lip, just hard enough to make Maya moan and squeeze her ass over her short, black dress.

“Fuck,” Carina groans against her lips, pushing Maya’s black jacket off her shoulders and tossing it on the counter. Their tongues battle and they catch moans in each other’s mouths as Carina unbuttons her shirt eagerly until she can slide her hand inside to unsnap Maya’s bra, which joins her jacket on the counter. Maya helps her for a moment, tugging her shirt out of her pants so it lies open over her arms. Carina’s hands go straight to her breasts and her Maya groans, her head bumping against the door as she breaks the kiss.

Carina’s lips find her exposed neck, pressing kisses and licking up her throat before biting down on her sensitive skin. Carina rolls Maya’s hard nipples between her fingers and sucks on her neck at the same time, listening to her girl moan for her eagerly. Maya squeezes her ass again, harder this time, before sliding her hand under her dress, making Carina’s pussy throbs in excitement. 

“Get on the counter,” Maya whispers, barely able to get the words out. Carina ignores her request, continuing to kiss and suck on her neck in all of the spots that get her soaked every time. “COUNTER. NOW,” Maya demands, mustering all of the strength she can. As much as she’s loving this, she needs to eat her girl. Carina stumbles away and jumps up onto the counter. Maya stands between her legs and her hands go straight to the hem of her dress. Maya puts her jacket under Carina so she can push her dress over her hips. 

“You’re so hot,” Maya mumbles, massaging Carina’s thighs. “I need to taste you now,” she huffs. Usually, Maya would take her time—kissing every little inch of Carina’s body, sucking on her sensitive nipples, working her up until she begs. But this isn’t exactly the time for that. So Maya gives Carina one more kiss, this one softer, more loving, and then drops to her knees. Carina spreads her legs for her and Maya scoots between them, feeling the tile floor press uncomfortably against her knees. Carina’s hands find Maya’s hair and gently guide her to where she needs her. “No underwear? You’re so naughty,” Maya chides, before biting the inside of her thigh teasingly. 

“Please,” Carina whines, and Maya eagerly dives in. She loves few things more than eating her girlfriend. Carina’s legs wrap around her neck and her heels dig into her back over her shirt as Maya licks through her folds gently, getting her tongue and lips wet before teasingly circling her clit. Carina moans and pushes on her head, pressing Maya’s face to her pussy. 

They suddenly hear something that sounds like the door opening. But by the time Carina opens her eyes and Maya turns around, all they see is a figure slamming the door shut. 

“Who was that?” Maya asks, assuming Carina got a better view than she did.

“I don’t know,” Carina admits. 

Maya cringes, and Carina motions for her to stand up. Carina pulls her in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. “Want to go lock the door?” 

Maya walks over to the door and locks it before heading back over to her girlfriend. Carina pushes her top off of her shoulders and lays it down next to her before bringing her hands up to her face and kissing her eagerly. Their kisses are messy, tongues slipping and little sounds shared between them. Maya’s mouth slides down to Carina’s neck for a moment, just because Carina loves having her neck kissed, and Maya can’t resist. Maya tugs the straps of Carina’s dress down and slides her hands onto her bare breasts. Carina moans when Maya pinches her hard nipple at the same time as she licks that sensitive spot next to her ear. Carina tugs on Maya’s hair and then pushes on her head gently, not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough for Maya to get the message. 

“I love you,” Maya mumbles, licking the shell of her ear playfully. Carina laughs at the irony of Maya telling her she loves her while she’s fucking her in a bathroom at a restaurant. Maya then drops to her knees. She licks her folds, sucks on her lips, teases her entrance, and circles her clit gently in alternating motions. Maya makes out with her pussy and moans into it, unable to hold back. Carina’s smell and taste are intoxicating and her girl tugs her hair and moans for her in pleasure. 

Carina’s back arches in arousal and Maya’s name falls from her lips. Maya unbuttons her own pants and slides a hand between her legs as she wraps her other arm around Carina’s hips, Carina’s legs wrapped tight around her neck. Maya rubs her own pussy over her underwear, hoping Carina sees and wants to punish her for it later. Her panties are soaked and her pussy throbs as she subconsciously rubs her clit in circles over the fabric, trying to keep focused on her beautiful girlfriend. 

Maya glances up to see Carina’s hard nipples and a peak of her muscular abs from under her dress as she bucks her hips into Maya’s mouth. She then makes eye contact with Carina, and both of them lose their breath for a moment. Carina sees the pure arousal in Maya’s eyes, her legs trembling. She tries to stay quiet while watching Maya eat her, but she can’t. Strangled moans fall from her lips and Maya moans into her when she mumbles about how good it is in Italian. 

Maya starts worshipping her hard, swollen clit. She licks it, sucks on it gently, rolls her tongue over it in circles, and flicks it with the tip of her tongue while doing her best to keep Carina’s hips still. Maya can feel Carina’s arousal dripping down her chin as she gets more and more wet with each movement of her tongue, which makes Maya even more wet. Carina sees Maya’s hand between her legs and tugs her hair hard, too far gone to manage speaking in English, but wanting to communicate that she knew what she was doing. Maya smirks and runs her teeth across her lips playfully before returning to her clit. 

Maya sucks her clit nice and gently and starts teasing it with her tongue in her mouth. She loves how big and swollen Carina’s clit gets when she’s close, and she loves how sensitive Carina is. Maya finally starts to suck on it a little harder before finally grazing her teeth across it gently. A visceral moan falls from Carina’s lips and she finally arches up, tensing her whole body and squeezing her legs around Maya’s head as her orgasm hits. 

Carina lets out a high pitched sigh, her hips bucking and body quivering in pleasure and her pussy gushing a little on Maya’s face. Carina holds her hair tight and shakes on the counter while Maya licks her eagerly through her orgasm and watches her cum, proud of herself. Maya takes a couple of last licks getting her final taste of her girlfriend and slides her hand out of her own pants, reveling in how wet they are from touching herself through the fabric. She finally stands up, her head hazy with arousal, pressing a few kisses on her torso on the way. 

Maya’s face and chin glisten from eating Carina, and she goes straight in for an open-mouthed kiss so Carina can taste herself on her tongue. They kiss for a minute, Maya logically knowing that they should probably get dressed and get out of there before someone knocks the door down, but then Carina’s hand finds Maya’s ass and slides under her pants squeeze it, and all thoughts leave her mind. 

“Bend over for me,” Carina whispers, and Maya shivers in arousal. She first grabs a wet paper towel and uses it to wipe down the insides of Carina’s legs and clean her up before Carina jumps down and pulls her dress up over her shoulders. She then reaches for Maya’s pants, helping her out of them and then pulling her soaked panties off. Maya takes off Carina’s rings gently and places them carefully on top of her shirt, making sure they don’t get misplaced or fall off the counter. Carina kisses her neck as she leans over and Maya shoots her a smile as she bends over the counter, leaning on her jacket just where Carina had been sitting. Carina pats her ass gently before getting in position behind her. 

“I saw you touching yourself without permission,” Carina mumbles next to her ear while squeezing her ass playfully. Carina then brings her hands around to palm her bare breasts, feeling their weight in her hands, her hard nipples pressing against her palms. 

“I need you,” Maya whimpers, her pussy throbbing almost uncomfortably, arousal dripping down her inner thigh. Carina pinches and twists her nipples for a moment until Maya’s legs quiver in anticipation. Carina finally reaches between her legs, feeling her bare, soaked pussy. 

“And you said I was naughty for not wearing underwear,” Carina teases, letting her fingers run across her girlfriend’s folds. “You couldn’t wait to touch yourself.” 

Maya can’t manage words, her brain completely hazy. Carina has this effect on her—this pure, submissive bliss. Carina teases her gently with two fingers for a minute before bringing them up to her own mouth to taste them, licking them all over. 

“How do you want me?” Carina asks, squeezing her ass and then slapping it gently. Not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to make Maya moan. 

“Hard,” Maya begs. She thinks for a moment about the fact that they’ve been gone for quite a while, but the thought doesn’t last long, because Carina is finally sliding her two wet fingers inside her. Carina adjusts her angle and then quickly speeds up her thrusts, always knowing exactly how to fuck Maya. Just the sound of Maya moaning and Carina’s fingers moving in and out of her flooded pussy is overwhelming for both of them. 

Carina’s hand moves frantically between Maya’s legs and then looks at Maya's face as she touches her own boobs in the mirror. They go on for a few minutes like this, Carina fucking her roughly and at a fast, even pace and Maya getting more and more wound up. Maya pinches her own nipples and moans Carina’s name, completely unable to stay quiet. Carina starts to mumble sweet things about how good she is and how good she feels in her ear, which makes Maya moan. One of Carina’s favorite things about sex with Maya is her praise kink. Maya would never admit it to anyone, but when Carina compliments her, it makes her weak with pleasure. 

Finally, after a few minutes, Maya breaks and begins to beg, telling her that she needs more. Carina slides her other hand between her legs as well, finding her clit with two fingers and rubbing it in circles softly, knowing Maya is sensitive. Maya lets out that high pitched moan she always does when she’s about to cum and Carina smiles, caught up in the moment. 

“Come on, cum for me, let go,” Carina tells her, each stroke of her fingers on her clit and over her g-spot making Maya lose just a little bit more of her sanity. Finally, Maya feels her body tense up and her pussy squeeze Carina’s fingers hard. A moment later, she squirts all over herself. The first gush of liquid goes straight to the floor below them and the second runs down the inside of her muscular thigh. Maya feels like she’s flying in that moment—her whole body disconnected from reality and immersed in pleasure. Carina fucks her through it nice and slow before finally taking her fingers away and sucking them all clean. She leans down for a moment to gently clean her up with her mouth, starting by licking a line up her inner thigh where she’s wet from squirting on herself and then up through her pussy. Maya tries to catch her breath, jerking a little with Carina’s licks until her girlfriend finally pulls away and stands up, pressing a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. 

“You good?” Carina asks, re-adjusting her dress. Maya just nods and turns in her arms, unable to manage words. Carina holds her for a minute and then presses a soft kiss to Maya’s forehead. Maya closes her eyes and lets Carina soothe her, running her hands down Carina’s back over her dress.

“Ti amo,” Maya mumbles, before pulling back so she can grab her clothes. Maya and Carina get each other dressed, fingers on buttons and snapping bras in place and Maya carefully sliding Carina’s rings back on her fingers. They make sure they both look presentable before leaving the bathroom with a chuckle. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Dean sees Maya and Carina stumble out of the bathroom finally and purposefully averts his eyes. He’s still reeling from accidentally walking in on his boss and her girlfriend fucking in the bathroom. He wants to erase the image of Carina arching her back, her legs wrapped tight around Maya’s head, from his brain, but he can’t. 

He heads towards the now-open bathroom, in need of a moment to breathe and evaluate what has happened. He finally unbuttons his pants, releasing his achingly hard cock from his precum-filled underwear and pants. He tries to clean the stain on the front of his pants, but it’s hopeless. He ends up deciding to just make a run for it, and hope he can get out of there without anyone seeing him or asking any questions. 

As he’s making his way out, he catches a glimpse of Maya and Carina rocking back and forth on the dance floor, Maya’s head on Carina’s chest, Carina’s hand in her hair, massaging her scalp gently. Somehow, witnessing that moment, out on the dance floor for anyone to see, feels even more intimate and private than walking in on them having sex. He didn’t even know that the phrase “slow dance” was in Maya’s vocabulary. Dean closes his eyes purposefully, takes a breath, and manages to get outside and down the block without anyone seeing him. He has absolutely no idea how he will face Maya next shift.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! i just wanted to get something out for y'all since i'm still working on the next chapter of the road trip fic. i'm so sorry for the delay on that front. but i hope you like this and it ties you over! i have a few smut oneshots that i have sitting around that i can put together with some editing, so please do let me know if you like it!


End file.
